


What Is It Called?

by snekpapi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Established Relationship, Fluff, I just needed smth happy, M/M, its so sappy sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snekpapi/pseuds/snekpapi
Summary: Oikawa just reflects on him and Iwaizumi's relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh just a really short drabble that I thought of while listening to this song: https://youtu.be/ODPra5VxNLI
> 
> (Recommend listening to it just to set the mood maybe?)

Oikawa looked down at Iwaizumi whose face was buried in his chest, he smiled faintly and ran his hand through the dark hair. He couldn't believe Iwaizumi Hajime was now his, sure it wouldn't surprise him that it took awhile as he was always flirting with girls and denying his own feelings but it felt so good to finally have this. But what was this? Mumbled I love you's early in the mornings as the light would peak in from the opening in the curtains. Slow late night walks as they would push against each other for warmth. Iwaizumi looking away and hiding a smile as Oikawa would go on about aliens with his coffee almost spilling out of his cup. This, this was all love. Silent apologies from arguments and looks of longing when either of them would have to leave to go back to their respective university. Iwaizumi opened his eyes and looked up at Oikawa who was now smiling like and idiot "What are you thinking about, dumbass.." Oikawa only shook his head with a shrug of the shoulders "Nothing." Iwaizumi gave him a blank look before burying his head back into Oikawa's chest and falling back to sleep. Oikawa scooted down a bit to be closer to Iwaizumi and like that he fell asleep, his smile never leaving his lips.


End file.
